An Untold Love Story of Pride
by WriterGirl01
Summary: Pride cannot wait until the Promise Day when his Father's plans are done. But when someone from his school begins to friend him. He finds this girl means more to him then anything. The girl is the reincarnationed soul of his friend and lover from his past. How can Pride deal with this sadness all over again and make his Father's dream come true. Pride OOC with the human girl.
1. Chapter 1: The Unknown Feelings from Pri

An Untold Love Story of Pride

By: WriterGirl01

Chapter 1: The Unknown Feelings from Pride

Today was just a regular day at school for Pride. He was trying to pay attention in his mathematics class but he already knew how to divide. He had learned from Father around the time Lust was born. He never understood why human children did not learn how to do this earlier. He just wanted this day to end. He had much to do to make Father's plan take the next step. He needed to get Sloth to hurry with the digging the tunnel to the north. He knew that his younger brother must have fallen asleep again in the tunnel he has been digging. He also had to make sure that he got out of school on time or his younger brother, Envy would leave his ass at school. Pride smiled to himself that Envy was upset that their Father loved him more then him. He truly was jealous of him of being Father's "Pride." He always loved picking on Envy for his jealous sinful side. He knows that Envy would never dare go against him. His brother would be stupid to fight him. He was stronger then all his younger siblings and being the oldest of the Homunculus they know better then showing him disrespect. Pride came out of his thinking when he felt a tap on his right shoulder.

Pride looked behind him and saw a human girl named Elizabeth Nightingale handing him a note. She was a thirteen-year-old who had long black that was usually up in a ponytail. She wore a pink dress with red hearts all around the dress. She had the most beautiful grey eyes that Pride had ever seen on a human before. She had a brown bag with her today that had the word written on it, _Valentine's_ _Day_. He had forgotten that it was February 14, 1914, a day were humans give cards to people that they love. To Pride it was a foolish holiday to celebrate. He did not understand why the humans pick one day out of the whole year. He always felt that you should respect and or love everyday that you have with that person. He did not understand what she was doing. She was a human and she was not smart enough not to pay attention to Mrs. Keller explaining how to divide numbers. He took the note from her and hid the note from the teacher and began to read the note.

_ This is so boring Selim. I already know how to divide. If this class dose not end soon I am going to cry. How about you? I wish that they would just get this so we could move on. Do you feel the same way? _Pride could not believe it. He always taught that humans were not smart with sure an easy thing as dividing numbers. He looked at with shock in his eyes. Elizabeth looked at him with a smile. Pride blushed a little from her smile and turned around to write a reply. He did not understand why he blushed at her. She was cute that Pride could not lie about that. But something was not right in his container. Why was his container acting like this? Why was his hands getting sweaty for? His container's legs were shaking for know reason. Was he getting sick? No he felt fine from that, he could tell when his container was getting sick. But he still did not understand what was going on. Why was he feeling nervous to look at her again and that his heart was racing at memory of her smile? He did not understand this feeling. He needed to meet up with Lust and talk to her about these feelings he was having. Maybe his only sister could explain these unknown feelings that he was feeling for Elizabeth. He took a deep breath and began to turn in his chair to face Elizabeth.

He handed her back the note. When her hand touches his hand his face began to betray him by sending blush to his cheeks. Elizabeth looked at his face a blushed herself. Now he really did not understand these feelings. Why was Elizabeth blushing at him? Maybe she had the same feelings that he was having? Or That Elizabeth was feeling bad for him in some way. But the only thing for Pride to do was wait for her to talk to him after she read his reply. Pride turned around back in his sit leaving Elizabeth alone to read the note. Elizabeth opened the note and began to read Selim's reply. _Thank god someone else knows how to do this easy mathematical problem. I thought I was the only one. I wish that the others would just get it so we could move on. I am trying so hard not to fall asleep on Mrs. Keller. You know I have a reputation to keep being the Fuhrer's son. I have to make to up hold the Bradley name. Thank god you for being smart Elizabeth. You are a person that I could talk to more about important things then what the others want to talk about. Thank you for being smart Elizabeth Nightingale. _Elizabeth began to blush redder then she did before. She had always had a crush on Selim Bradley when she met him two years ago. He was such a sweet boy, but she had always felt that he was hiding a secret from everyone that knew him. But she was not sure if her feelings were true or not. But only time would tell. She truly thinks he is a smart boy that she would love to get to know better. She wanted to say something to him but she did not know what to say. She thought for a moment of what to say to him, and then an idea came to her what to say to him. She put the note down on her desk and looking at the back of Pride's head.

She leaned follow a little up to his left ear and began to whisper something in his ear. "You are right Selim. I wish teacher would just give up on the idiots that still cannot get this and move on. I mean I agree with you that it is so hard not fall asleep in her class. Do not worry about your reputation Selim Bradley. No one would dare take you on for that. You are a great person to be around. And you are smart too Selim, anyone would want to be your friend. And I hope you do not think I am being foolish, but I think you are very cute. Oh before you leave for home I have something to give you." Elizabeth said moving back from Pride's left side of his ear. As she did this she could not believe that she just said what she said. Do not think that she was pulling Pride's leg our anything she really did think he was cute. She could not believe that she had said it to him. She did not see Pride move at all. Elizabeth was thinking that he wanted nothing more to do with her. She would not know how he felt until she gave him the valentine card that she made for him.

Pride could not believe what Elizabeth just said to him. His pride was getting filled from the thought that she said he was cute. He was trying so hard not too blush from what she said. This to Pride was getting annoying with not understanding these feelings. Elizabeth was someone who to him was savable from Father's plan. He must talk to Father about her. The more she talked the more Pride could not contain these unknown feelings. He really like this human more and more. She was truly one to be saved on the Promise Day. This was a rare feeling from oldest and cruelest of the homunculus. There was only one other that was spared from the plan of his beloved Father. His "Mother" Wrath's wife, she truly was a great human women. She always took so good care of him and made sure that he had everything that he needed. He truly cared for her, but would not dare say that to his younger brother. Wrath would not let it go if he said that out loud.

"All right children I will be giving you homework to take home to work on what we went over today. I will see you on Monday, have a great weekend and please remember to do your homework. Class dismiss." Mrs. Keller said to the classroom. All the children stood from their sets and begin to clap at Mrs. Keller. A lot of places that were in Amestris were not doing this sign of respect for the teachers anymore. Some say that this was not important anymore and the teachers should not expect this from young children. But Fuhrer King Bradley believed that Central City's children should show respect to the teachers that share there knowledge to the future and clap before and at the end of there lessons. Pride fully believed that Wrath was smart to not follow what the other cities were doing. He believed that showing respect to the person that is taken time out of their life to teach you. This idea came from Pride's Father teaching him what he knew about the world.

As Pride began to pack his books in his bag Elizabeth was doing the same. They glance at each other and began to blush even more then before. "Well what time is it Elizabeth?" Pride asked her with a smile that would make the sun double on him. Elizabeth looked at him and blushed. She looked at the clock and it said 11:50am. Good he had more time to talk to her before Envy came to pick him up. "Ok you wanted to talk but we have to talk outside so my driver sees me. He will take off on me if I am not waiting for him." Pride said walking to the classroom door. Elizabeth walks with Pride to the door and then they went down the hall. Pride looked at her with one of his shadows and saw he had mark on her neck. The shadow went back into his container and put his hand on Elizabeth's left shoulder. Elizabeth stopped walking looking at Pride's eyes. She saw a colder Selim Bradley that she had never seen since the two years that she knew him. This person was someone different she knew that for a fact. Selim never gave anyone a cold look. It was like he had two very different souls in his body. She knew that sounded crazy but she had a feeling that Selim could protect her from the one person she was truly afraid, her father.

"What is wrong Selim? Are you mad at me for what I said?" Elizabeth said putting her head down. She knew she should have not said those words to him. There goes someone she really wanted as a friend. The only person that would really look at her. The only person that did not think she was not a loser and bossy know it all. The only person that she felt who was just as lonely as her. She always had a feeling that she had met him somewhere before but cannot remember where. It was a meeting that happen sometime ago, if only she could remember. She always had a connection to Selim but could not understand why. Maybe just maybe she could make up for her foolish mistake and try to be his friend. Hopefully that will work for her.

Pride could tell that she was seeing him and not Selim Bradley, the Fuhrer's son. She was seeing his true from, Pride. Pride put his finger under her chin and gently pulled her face up to look at her in her beautiful eyes. Those eyes looked familiar too him but he could not remember where and why but they just did. But being about 394-years-old he has seen many humans in his life as a homunculus. All those humans had many different eye colors. "Where did you get that mark on your neck Elizabeth?" Pride asked her taking his right hand away from her face. Elizabeth put her right hand over her mark on her left side of her neck. She did not know what to tell him. Her father had tried yet again to kill her, but he was unsuccessful. She began to rub her neck trying to think of something to say with those cold eyes looking at her.

"Well it was nothing really Selim. I just had an accident last night." Elizabeth said looking into his cold eyes.

_**"I hardly think that was an accident Elizabeth." **_Pride said in his voice. His face went pale; he had lost control of himself and out came his true form. Elizabeth looked at him shocked. Not sacred that Selim's voice changed from a normal boy to a dark echoed voice. But the weirdest thing she had heard that voice before, but she was not sure where. Pride looked at her and smiled laughing in Selim Bradley's innocent voice. "I am sorry that I sacred you Elizabeth. I have been working on making my voice sound a creepy too work on a play that I am going to do for my mother and father. I really did not mean to scare you." Pride said hoping that this would work on the human girl. Elizabeth looked at him for a moment and began to laugh at him.

"You had me going there for a moment Selim. I was thinking that I heard the voice somewhere before but I do not know where. That is weird huh? Oh do not worry about the mark I fell down the stairs last night and hit my neck hard from the fall. Thank god I did not break my neck." Elizabeth said walking up to Pride. The time was now 11:57am Pride did not have much time left to talk to Elizabeth. "Oh I know you have to go soon but I wanted to give you this Selim." Elizabeth said giving him the valentine card. Pride took it from her and opened the card and read what said. _I hope you have a great Valentine's Day, Selim. P.S. Turn around, Love Elizabeth. _Pride did not understand why he had to turn around for. But he did turn around to see Elizabeth fighting with herself about something.

When he turned from Elizabeth he saw Wrath's car pull in with Envy coming out of the driver's side looking for him. "Oh! I have to go Elizabeth my driver's is waiting for me. I guess I will see you on Mon-" Pride never finished his sentence. Elizabeth moved followed quickly putting her lips on Pride's containers lips. Pride did not know what to do. He could have killed the girl with his shadows for putting her disgusting human lips on him, but something stopped him. He did not understand why but he liked this kiss. Pride kissed her back with his containers lips. This girl was truly someone that was important to him but he did not know why. He did not want to stop kissing her. It felt like he had kissed her before but he could not think why. Elizabeth moved a little closer to him and put her arms around Pride's neck. Pride was really enjoying this feeling that he still did not understand at all. After a few minutes of kissing the two pulled away from each other. They were both breathing hard from what they did; they also were both red from what they just did.

"I am sorry Selim. I should have asked if it was ok to-" Elizabeth was cut off guard when Pride did the something to her. He kissed her pulling her into him. His shadows began to come out of his container and began circle around Elizabeth. They moved over the girl trying to figure out who she was and why had she sure a strong hold on him. As the shadows moved over Elizabeth's body, the girl began moan from the pleasure. Then Pride's shadows stopped moving when they found a mark on lower ankle. The shadows looked closer at the mark and gasped in shocked. It was a dove, the one that his only human friend and love had on her right ankle, Alexandria Hawkwood. It has been 191-years today that he had last seen her. She had passed away from her father finding that she was in love with a demon, him. That bastard rape her and strangled her to death. Then the worst part he tossed out into the night without giving her funeral or anything. Lust, Greed, and Pride found her dead in the open road. It was the first and last time that Pride cried. He made a vow that he would never forget that day as long as he is here on this earth. They buried her under a tree in Central City that was the place her and Pride first met. Pride put a grave marker for her with her name and the year she was born and died. The writing on the grave was gone away from time but Pride still remembers what it said. She would be saved from the Promise Day if she had lived. Father had told him that she the one who would be saved from his plans. Then her death happened. That was the only friend and love that he had and no one could take Alexandria's place. Pride began to feel bad for what he was doing. He was breaking his word to Alexandria that he made at her grave about staying true to only her. Before he went home at night after all of his duties were done to make the his Father's plan come true, he would visit Alexandria's grave and beg her to forgive him. Pride pulled his shadows back into his container and pulled away from Elizabeth. Their breath was worst then before and their clothing was a little messed up. He was about to say something to her when the door from the outside opened and Envy stood at the door.

"There you are I have been looking everywhere for you Master Selim. Come on you know we have lots to do before we go home." Envy said getting annoyed that he was in the school the whole time with some human girl. Then Envy stopped himself and looked at his older brother and the human girl. Envy started counting with his fingers of what was a mess with his brother and the girl. One: clothes are mess up. Two: Breathing is shallow. Three: red in the face. Four: Valentine card on the floor with Selim's name on it. Five: Lips are swollen. Envy's eyes went wide as the moon on a full day. He could not believe that his brother kissed a human girl. Oh My God Envy was trying so hard not to laugh at his brother. "We must get to Fuhrer Bradley. He has got to hear about this young man." Envy said in a serious voice. He took a hold of Pride's hand started walking out the door.

"Goodbye, Elizabeth I will see you on Monday. Have a great Valentine's Day." Pride said waving bye to her.

"Bye Selim see you Monday and you have a great Valentine's Day too." She said waving goodbye to her. With that she disappeared from his view. He did not want to leave her. He wanted to know if what his shadows saw on her right ankle was really a dove. But maybe when they see each other next Monday they can talk more.

Envy opened the car door for Pride to get in. "Get in there lover boy." Envy said shutting the door on Pride before he could say anything. It took Envy a few minutes to get the driver's side of the car from laughing so hard. Finally Envy was able to get to the side of the car and began to drive away. "I cannot believe that you Oh Pride The Arrogant let a human girl kiss you. Oh man this is something Wrath is going to die from laughing so hard. I am going too piss my pants from laughing too hard. Pride was trying so hard not to kill Envy. But that was not working for him. Father would be upset with him for killing Envy. He would just have to deal with it.

_**"If you must know Envy she was the one that kissed me first." **_Pride said getting madder that he just told his brother what happened between him and Elizabeth. Envy began to laugh more at him.

"Well, bro you must have like the kiss if you kiss her back. She must have been a good kisser for you to drop your hated of humans. Well let's get our duties done." Envy said changing his form to that of Amestrian officer. Pride hid his voice back to that of Selim Bradley. He needed to talk to Lust about what happened today. But the first thing he had to do was get Sloth to wake up and get back to digging the tunnel. Then he had to make sure he did his homework. He also had to make sometime to go Alexandria's grave. Too much for his container to handle but he had to do this. He was Pride after all and he needed to do this.

_**"After this I must talk to Lust, Envy I need to ask her about something." **_Pride said looking out of the window passing a meadow that Alexandria's grave was. He could not believe that it has been a 191-years after her death. But it was still flesh in his mind. It took him a long time to move on from the sadness that he had for her. He truly did not get over her until Gluttony was born in 1814. That is when he would only remember her on her birthday, January 1, 1704, and her death February 14, 1723. With Pride visiting her grave he can give his respects to her of being the first human too willing go along with Father's plans. She told him once that she felt she born in the wrong race. She always felt that she was far better then any human she met in her life. Pride had to agree with her on that. She was smart for her own good. He could tell that her soul was much older then she was. He truly loved that her pride was so strong in her. He thinks that this is one of the reasons that he found her important to him. He had many adventures with her and making Father's plan get closer to its long goal. Alexandria was the first human he talked too. His first kiss from any being. She was his first lover, and Pride was hers also. He truly knew she was the one for him. But her father had to destroyed that by killing her. Now he was having unknown feelings for Elizabeth Nightingale. He did not know what to do. He did not know what to think. That is why he really needed to talk to Lust. She would be able to explain it to him.

_**"Envy do you remember your plan on what you are going to do?" **_Pride asked his brother. Envy looked at him and rolled his head.

"Yes I know I have to get the paperwork to get Solf J. Kimblee out of jail and bring it to Wrath sign. I cannot wait to get that guy out. With him we can really get Father's plans complete. Well here you are Pride. See you later." Envy said to him pulling the car over near Wrath's headquarters. Pride opened the door and job out of the car. He shut the car door and watches his younger brother drive off. Pride began to move to the hidden door where he will be able to enter the tunnel to get to Sloth. He began to go down the stairs into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Sloth

An Untold Love Story of Pride

By: WriterGirl01

Chapter 2: Waking Sloth

In the tunnels the shadows from Pride began to come out. There was enough light for Pride to use his shadows. He began to move trying to hurry to Sloth to make sure that he was digging the tunnel. But Pride knew his little brother well. That damn fool was sleeping. Once Pride found him and yelled at him to get back to work. "I will tell Sloth that if he dose not work. Then Father will hear about his slacking off." Pride said to himself.

As Pride continues walking he started to remember the first time he met Alexandria Hawkwood. He remembered that he was looking for good places in centrual city to start digging tunnels. They would have to use humans to do this for them. The year was 1716 and Sloth was not created yet. The only ones that were with him and his father were Lust and Greed. It was June 4, 1716 when he met a 12-year-old human girl. Pride had to say she was the most beautiful human girl he had ever met. He began to talk to her in the voice of his container's former human boy named, Caster Cameron. He cannot remember what he said to her. But he knew she did not believe him. "You are foolish to think that I will talk to you boy. Now leave me alone." Alexandria said putting her arms over her chest.

Pride remembers that night all too well. He was so mad that Alexandria disrespected him like that. And also the fact that she was rude to him. There was something about her that the oldest of Father's children he could not understand. Their first meeting did not go over so well. It took him so long to get her to trust him. But after the trust the relationship went so far. Pride fell in love with her. The hardest part was telling Father what had happened. That was another story all on its know.

Pride kept on walking more into the tunnel. Pride was being to think that Sloth had kept on digging and had not fallen asleep. "Mmmm…Maybe I was wrong about Sloth." Pride said out loud.

Then Pride felt the ground shook. Pride was thinking that it was an earthquake or that he was wrong about his brother. As he got close to hearing the snoring coming from the tunnel. He rolled his eyes at hearing the sound. "I gave my foolish younger brother too much credit. Father will not be pleased that I have not gotten here earlier. My foolish with Elizabeth pushed me back by twenty minutes. Father will not be pleased." Pride said putting down his containers head in shame.

As he began to walk to the sound of Sloth, he began thinking of Father. He knew that his Father would be angry that he did not get down here on time from school. Hopefully Envy will not tell their father about Elizabeth. But Envy was not someone that he could trust. He began to shake from fear. His Father would punish him for his foolish. Pride was trying to calm himself down. He needed to get to Sloth, and yell at him for not waking up. Pride began to calm down and continued on his journey to his younger brother.

Pride walked for about another two miles when he saw Sloth snoring at the end of the tunnel. Pride rolled his eyes at him and began to shake his brother's arm awake. "Sloth! Sloth wake up right now! You need to get back to work. Or should I tell Father that you are slacking off again?" Pride said still shaking to get Sloth to wake up. Sloth opened his eyes and looked at his elder brother.

Sloth got up and towered over Pride's container. Pride let his shadows out of his container to talk to Sloth. "We must not waste time brother. You must get the tunnel done to the north. Then I will speak to Father if your duty is done." Pride said looking up at Sloth.

"What a bother, Pride. What a bother." Sloth said as he began to dig into the unfinished tunnel. "Must keep digging. Want to go to sleep, what a bother. When I am done Pride can I go back to sleep?" Sloth said still digging not looking back at Pride.

Pride went up to the tunnel and spoke to Sloth. "As soon as you are done Sloth then I will let you know. Now do not fall asleep Sloth. Finish the tunnel soon." Pride said. Pride knew that Sloth was not happy with what he said, but there was nothing he could do. If he did not finish the tunnel then Father would not be happy. Pride looked at his watch and signed. The time was now 1:30pm. Pride knew that it would take him another hour to get back to Father's lair. He knew that his sister was on a mission fro their Father and that she would not be back until 4:30. He began to walk back home.

"Hoping that I can get all my homework done in the lair before Lust comes back. Please do not let Gluttony be there. My stupid brother will drive me crazy. I must have control of my emotions. I cannot kill Gluttony, Father needs us all for his plan." Pride said to himself walking in the tunnel back home.


End file.
